Alphabet Challenge
by cutetwist
Summary: A series of one shots based on AAML, and DAML.
1. Chapter 1 Apple

Ash's p.o.v.

"Hey Misty, I'm hungry!" I wined to the red head next to me.

"There's an apple on that tree. I'll get it, " she offered. She climbed the tree like a monkey! She came back down with the apple and took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" I hissed.

"What? I thought we could share it!" She laughed.

"Oh, ok!" I agreed.

We started biting the apple at different times, then, at the same time. Soon, our lips were meeting at every bite. Misty threw the apple and attacked me with a passionate kiss. I put my hands on her waist as she put her arms around my neck. She tasted so sweet. We continued to kiss.

"Whoa! Yes!" I hheard a girl and boy shout. May and Drew were making kissy faces at us.

"Knock it off, May!" Misty wined.

"Drew, really!?" I complained. Misty got up and ran away.

Three minutes later Misty pushed May and Drew together so they kissed. Now, Misty and I were making kissy faces at THEM.

"Gaah!" May threa her arms in the air. Drew kissed her again. May smirked and the two ran off. Misty and I went back to kissing.


	2. Chapter 2 Bate

Ash's p.o.v.

Drew and I have the perfect bate for Misty and May. They'll fall for us faster than a tree.

"Our bate is fool proof!" Drew high fived me.

Misty and May soon walked up with our 'bate' in hand.

"Ash? Did you give me this?" Misty asked while showing me the item.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"It's a flipping love note!" She yelped in happiness.

"Wow, Misty! You can tell the obvious!" I laughed.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

"Drew Williams, did you give me this lovey dovey note?" May asked sternly. I nodded. Her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Heh? Did you just say-?" "Yup!" I cut her off. She jumped into my arms and kissed me in the cheek.

'Knew that the bate would work,' I thought.

...

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty was trying to run away, but I was rigt on her heels. Misty tripped and I landed on top of her. I put her on me and kissed her. She froze, then hugged me.

'The bage will always work,' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Case

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty was over at my house helping me house sit while my mom was nursing my Aunt Jenna who had a serious migraine.

"Ash, I'm bored! Can we do something? Hey, is that-?" "What's what? I don't see anything! You must be crazy! What're you talkin' about?!" I cut her off. She picked up the small bullet froof glass with a picture in it and her mouh dropped.

"Ash, why do you have a picture of me, in a bullet froof case?" She laughed.

"Uuuuh... that's my cousin, Marcella! Y-yeah, that's it," I sighed.

"Yeah, riiiiiggggghhhhttt!" She smirked.

"Fine. It's in a bullet froof case because I don't want anything to happen to it," I answered reluctantly. I saw a small ssmile form at the crook of her lips.

"Ash! That's sweet! Oh! I remember when this was taken at the county fair!" She cooed.

It was a picture of Misty who had her hands around my neck and was kissing me on the cheek. I had an arm around her shoulders, and the other down to my side. I had another picture of me kissing Misty on the cheek in my room, but, I didn't want her to know I had a crush on her...

"So many memories! Especially the ones where I kissed you, or vice versa!" She thought out loud. My heart sped up and I knew, jt was now, or never.

"Misty. I need to tell you something, " I stated.

"Yeah? Well then spit it out already!" she laughed.

"I like you!" I hid behind my hands in case she thought I was lying.

"Course ya' do! We're like, best of friends!" She giggled.

"No, I mean, I like-like you!" I kept my hands where they were.

"Is that why it's in a case? Because you want to be able to look at me even when I'm not around? That's so sweet! Ash, I think I like-like you, too!" She mused. I dropped my hands and hugged her. Guess having a picture in a case IS VERY good luck!


	4. Chapter 4 Date

Brock's p.o.v.

Ash and Misty. Just sounds right, doesn't it? Exactly. I set them up. Each are going out because I need to 'defect the area for dangerous bugs'. MMisty and Ash are each going to the French Candle. I got the two tables, the same table. The same time. They'll probably leave together, too! Ash and Misty. Priceless couple.

"Ok! You two should get going! Come on! Let's go!" I shooed the two away. I looked until neither was in sight.

Ash's p.o.v.

We were walking together when I started to wonder why she hasn't gone to where she was going.

"Misty. Where are you going tonight?" I asked.

"The French Candle. Why?" She answered.

"Wait! Hold the phone! I'm going to the French Candle!" I yelped.

"I'm sure we're sitting at different tables!" Misty suggested. I shrugged while sighing thoughtfully.

...

"Ash and Misty?" A waitress asked as we entered the restaurant

"Yes, and no. Yes, I'm Misty and this is Ash. No, we're not going out, " Misty explained.

"We got a call saying to seat you together," the waitress said.

"From who?!" Misty demanded. the wwaitress got a frightened look on her face.

"Brock Slate," she mumbled quickly.

"BROCK!" We both screamed.

"Yes, well, um. Right this way?" She said awkwardly. I grabbed Misty's hand just to make her agitated.

"Ash... Drop my hand or I will break yours,"she said with a stone cold tone. AAwesome! She might smash Brock with her mallet if I play my cards right!

Misty had her hand over her face and was looking out the window. I could see a huge blush on her left cheek. Her hand was over her right cheek, but I'm assuming there was a blush on that cheek, too. I poked her shoulder lightly. No answer.

"Misty. Can we at least talk?" I laughed. She sighed hheavily.

"I guess. What do you want to talk about?" She asked in an uninterested tone.

"A plan to trick Brock," I answered slyly. She gave me a mischievous look.

...

"Ok! Now that we have a plan, let's eat!" Misty yelled as the waitress brought over our food. Misty got the crapes and I got some cressiants.

"I like you! As in, I like-like you!" I blurted.

'Dammit, Ketchum! Now she's'gonna murder ya' I thought.

"Really? Great!" She mused. My mouth flew open. Just ten minutes ago, she was embarrassed to be seen with me. Now, she wants to date me? Oooookkkkaaaayy.

"So, are we-?" "Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yup!" Misty cooed.

...

After dinner I grabbed Misty by the hand. About two minutes from the place we were staying, I dropped her hand and we started to fight.

"Ash you idiot! You said you knew where the restaurant was! You were leading us in circles so long I missed my dinner! And so did you! You are SO DENSE!" She screamed.

"Yeah? Well it didn't help with your complaints! I'm hungry! You got us lost! I almost got hit by a car! Wa wa wa!" I retorted.

"That was YOU! And YOU annoy ME so freakin much! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU, AGAIN!" She hissed.

Misty shoved me into our tent.

"M-misty! Put the rock down! Noooo!" I screamed.

"Ha! Now you can never annoy me again!" Misty laughed. Brock came rushing in.

I looked like I was dead. We stole some ketchum from the restaurant, and some from pikachu, then smeared it on my neck and in my mouth. It looked like I spewed blood all over myself. We also put blood on the rock. Brock had a look of absolute horror in his eyes.

"Misty! How could you?!" He yelped.

"He was annoying me," she said it like it was a no duh.

"Aaaaahh!" I sreamed. Brock jumped and gave Misty and I mmurderous looks.

"What the hell?!" He choked.

"You set us up on a date. We got you back. Wasn't that obvious?" Misty mocked.

"But, then again, Misty and I ARE together now! So, thanks for the date!" I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Elastic

Ash's p.o.v.

Drew and I stole Misty and May's hair elastics. Misty and May will have to do something to get it back. After they'll either want to do it more, or, murder both of us in our sleep.

Misty came sprinting towards us violently. I could hear her screeching my name. This would be good. Since I was now TALLER than Misty, it all worked out perfectly!

"Oh Assssshh! Can I talk to you for just one mminute?" She said sweetly.

'Damn she's so angry she ain't even tired from that mile sprint!'

"Sure!" I sighed slyly.

"Did you take my hair elastic?" NOW she sounded angry.

"Me? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I did!" I answered.

"WHAT!?" She fumed. II'm pretty positive that I saw some steam bust out of her ears.

"You heard me!" I said casually.

"Ash! Give it!" She jumped at me, I dodged.

I put the elastic above my head so she couldn't reach it even if she did jump.

"Ash! What do I have to do to get my elastic?" She pouted.

"Kiss me," I sighed dreamily.

"Hahhaha! I'm sorry can you say that again? It sounded like you said kiss me!" She laughed. Loop hole.

"Kiss you? Ok!" I kissed her passionately as I slipped the elastic around my wrist so Misty wouldn't murder me.

When I broke the kiss she held out her hand signaling that she liked the kiss, but was going to murder me if I didn't fork over the elastic. I gave it to her and she planted a kiss on my cheek.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

May finally noticed that I took her elastic, AND bandanna. She came up to me calmly and held out her hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Elastic, bandanna, " she said coldly.

"Oh? Ok!" I held them above my head. She jumped to get them, and missed.

"Drew!" She wined.

"May!" I mocked. I heard her giggle.

"I know you want to be bribed. What do you want?" She sighed.

"A kiss," her mouth dropped, but, she kissed me.

"Now that I kissed you, can I have my property?" She laughed. I gave her items to her and she kissed me once more before catching up with Misty.

I ran over to Ash who was staring dreamily at nothing. I tapped his shoulder and he flinched.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. How dense can one person be?

"Well? How did the elastic stealing thing go? Did she like the kiss? Mine did!" I sighed.

"Oh yeah! We got ourselves two babes!" He said slyly.

...

Misty's p.o.v.

"Can you believe that those two idiot boys thought we would fall for that? I mean, those were bonuses for US!" I laughed.

"Yeah! Who thought Drew and Ash could be so dense!" She giggled.

"Um, Ash?" I suggested.

"I meant together!" We both laughed.

'Yes!' I thought.

'Sweet!' May dreamt.


	6. Chapter 6 Fall

May's p.o.v.

"May! Your idea of 'falling' into Drew's arms, is GENIOUS!" Misty yelled.

It was true. Drew and I are going on a hike threw a rocky trail, and I was going to 'fall' into his arms. His muscular, sexy arms.

"May! Ready?" Drew asked. I smirked before turning to him.

"Yes," I answered. Drew hooked arms with me and we skipped towards the trail.

"We're, off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Drew sang. I laughed.

...

We started walking up the mountain and it was steep, wet, had sharp rocks, and was windy. Drew even stumbled backwards a few times. We came to an extra steep, and wet rock.

'Perfect, ' I thought. I took a few steps and 'fell' into Drew's arms.

"Careful!" He laughed.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

'Wow! May has incredibly beautiful eyes! And sexy curves. Never noticed her curves or, um, 'yeahs' before! May has grown up!' I thought.

"Thanks Drew," I said. He lifted me two my feet by the waist. When I started walking I collapsed unintentionally. My ankle hurt.

"May! What's wrong?!" Drew panicked. I was pinching my eyes shut and squeezing my ankle for dear life. Drew forced my hands away and looked at my ankle. It was swollen, and black and blue. He lifted me and started carrying me. My hands were around his neck and my legs were around his waist. He was holding me very tightly. What I was curious about was that we were still heading UP the mountain.

"Drew, where are we going?" I asked. My ankle hurt so bad.

"It's too far to go back, now. There's and Pokemon Center at the top of this mountain. We can sleep there and leave in the morning," he said. His voice was scarce and was filled with concern.

"Ok," I sighed.

...

Drew's p.o.v.

May. She is so cute. I knew when she fell the first time it was on purpose. When I saw her swollen ankle though, my brain clicked and I knew I had to get her to the Pokemon Center.

...

When we got there Nurse Joy examined May's foot and said it was broken. I sighed and carried hher to a bedroom. I sar down next to her.

"Drew," she muttered.

"Yes?" I panicked. What is she was in a lot of pain?!

"I fell he first time, on purpose, " she admitted.

"I know," I laughed. She got an angry look.

"How?!" She screamed.

"I'm the master of tricks, May! It was also obvious when you smirked, THEN fell," I chuckled. She sighed in defeat. I knew why she fell on purpose. She has a crush on me.

I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She drapped her hands around my neck. She smiled threw the kiss. When we broke apart May looked at me.

"I love you, you arrogant jerk!" She sighed and kissed me once again.


	7. Chapter 7 Games of the Mind

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.

Misty's p.o.v.

We were walking to Lavender Town when two screaming teens came running and bumped into us.

"Hey!" The girl shouted.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy hissed. I eexamined the boy.

"Says you, Grass Head!" I mocked.

"Drew, I like her.!" The girl told Drew.

"ANYWAYS, m name is Drew Shū and this is May Haruka. Who are you?" Drew introduced.

"Misty Waterflower. Raven-Hair is Ash Ketchum. No Eyes is Brock Slate. Nice to meet you, " I spat. May took my hand and shook it vigorously.

"What's wrong with this chick?!" I yelled. Drew was failing at holding in his laughter.

"She's got pep!" He laughed.

"Shut it Drew!" May hissed.

"Sexual tension!" I giggled. They both looked at me, then back at each other.

"Maybe," May muttered.

"Possibly, " Drew whispered. May kissed Drew on the cheek and ran away. He sprinted after her.

"Well, as long as people are kissing," Ash kissed me. Brock's mouth dropped and he walked away.

"..." I kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8 Hot

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty and I were on the beach at Sea Foam Island. I swear it was 110 degrees! Misty and I were in our swimsuits. She was wearing an orange bikini that perfectly matched hrr hair, but was definitely at least two sizes too small. I had on bblue swim trunks and was shirtless. When I came down the stairs from my house and Misty saw me I could have sworn I saw her eyes widen.

"Damn it's hot," Misty commented. She got up and walked to the ocean.

"Are you coming?" She turned back to me and asked. I nodded.

When she started walking again I saw how small her bikini bottoms were. VERY small. Like, too small for and evee. And her top, ddefinitely too small for her.

"Hey Ash. Wanna play Marco Polo?" Misty asked. I was still speechless so I nodded.

"Get me," she said and I heard a splash.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco! Ha!" I yelled and grabbed her. A part of her. A very sensitive part of her.

"Ash! Let go, now!" She demanded. I opened my eyes and giggled a bit. I 'accidentally' squeezed it and then let go. She looked at me with flames in her eyes.

"Sorry!" I apologized. She winked.

"No problem, Ash!" She tackled me in a hug.

'This is ssooooo much better than getting hit!' I thought and sqeezed her tight.

"Ash,"

"Yes Misty?" I asked slyly.

"That was no accident, was it?" She asked knowingly.

"No. No it wasn't, " I said.

I pushed her back and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers along my back. She broke the kiss.

"I'm glad it was so damn hot, " Misty said quickly before kissing me again.


	9. Chapter 9 Illness

Drew's p.o.v.

"May, you look down. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm sick. Lovesick. I miss my old boyfriend!" She cried. She buried her head in her hands and started to cry. I clenched my fists.

"Oh come on! You'll find someone else! They might be closer than you think!" I hinted. She looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, " she sighed.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Who's? " she asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"The name of your crush!" I yelled.

"Oh! Well that's easy! Drew is- ahhh!" She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Really? Well isn't THAT interesting! Let me tell you the name of my crush: May Haruka," I smiled. She looked at me with her sapphire eyes sparkling in the last bit of sunlight.

"Drew! Earth to Drew!" May laughed. She snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I jolted.

"You have beautiful eyes," I whispered. She heard me and blushed.

"Thanks. You have nice eyes, too," she told me.

'Here's your chance, Drew! It's now or never!' I thought.

I started to lean forward to kiss May when she jumped up from her spot on the sand and kissed me. I put my hands on her hips and she out her hands in my neck. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? Like, since I met you!" She squealed. I smiled and kissed her with more passion.

I asked for access to her mouth and she granted my request. As I explored her mouth she rubbed my neck sweetly.

"Let's go," I ordered..

"Where?" She giggled.

"You'll see," I used a tone of voice that was seductive and sexy.

"Sure," she said slyly.

We ran off and well, you don't want to know those details. I can tell you one thing: May didn't let me do what I wanted to, but, she let me kiss her in places.

"Love you, May," I said in between kissing.


	10. Chapter 10 Jokes

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty, May, Drew, Brock and I were sitting around the campfire telling stories of when we were apart. Now, Misty was telling her story.

"'Just suck it, wimp!' That little brat of a boy said to me!" She complained. I got an idea.

"That's what she said," I laughed. May, Drew, and Brock's mouths dropped and Misty glared at me.

"Oh. My. God. Ash I didn't know you knew that joke! It sucks!" May laughed. Drew and Brock burst into laughter and Misty hit them with her mallet-o-doom.

"That's just how awesome I am!" I giggled.

"Oooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! Well, then he said 'Wimpy little gym leader! Bet you're afraid of my little Caterpi, too!'" Misty wined.

"That's what she said, " Drew giggled earning a sharp punch from May.

"May, you can't hurt me! But I can hurt you 'cause of my speed and strength!" He announced proudly.

"That what she said!" Brock laughed. All the guys started laughing

"Ash!"

"Drew!

"Brock!" Brock cut in to May and Misty's yelling. Even Misty chuckled.

"Ugh! Jerks!" May complained. Misty and I stood up next to each other.

"Wow. You're really short," Misty commented. I smirked.

"That's what she said," I said smugly.

"Ash!" She slapped me and sat back down.

I saw her whisper to May.

"Girls go to college to get more knowledge! Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider! Girls get scholarships while boys brains are like a mother ship! " May and Misty chirped. Brock, Drew and I fell over anima style.

"You call THAT a comeback! My grandmother could do better than you!" I yelled to Misty.

"That's what she said," she smirked. My jaw dropped and Drew started laughing on the floor with Brock.

"Wow, Mist! You've learned the art of 'that's what she said' jokes!" I congratulated.

"Thanks Ketchum. Now I gotta teach May," she sighed.

May was starring in horrer at Misty as she spoke those last words, then, she smirked.

"That's what she said," she laughed.

"Misty, our little girl has grown up," I laughed and put an arm around her.

"Oh yes! I'm so proud!" She sighed and wiped a fake tear. Although, I saw a slight blush across her face.

"You liked that!" I acused her.

"L-liked what?!" She panicked.

"When I said OUR little girl and when I put my arm around you! You liked it," I yelped happily.

"That's what she said, " Drew laughed.

"Shut up Drew!" Misty hissed. This time, Drew put his arm around May and said:

"Aww, May! Our baby is getting snappy! I love, yet hate teenage years!" He sighed. May blushed and mumbled something.

"Y-yah! Misty, be nice!" She stuttered. Drew looked at May.

"You liked that! Just like Ash and Misty we belong together!" He said and kissed May on the cheek. I did the same with Misty.

"Wow, you guys are very bad at doing that stuff," Brock scolded. All of us smirked.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" We all yelled.


	11. Chapter 11 Killing

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty and I are working on building a house for my pokemon together. And so far, she was killing me. Since iit's July, it's like the surface of the sun. Misty is wearing WAY shorty shorts and a tube top. I never noticed, but, lately, I've been noticing her 'lady parts' much more.

"Ash, " Misty said to me. "Can you pass me a hammer and a few nails?" She asked. She was working on the inside of the' house' while I work on the outside.

When I went to hand her the requested items, she was crouching away from me adjusting a board on the inside wall. Just a little bit of her butt showed and I was paralyzed. When I saw her shift I shot my eyes back up smiled, and handed her the hammer. She eyed me suspiciously, shrugged, then accepted the items.

"You really are killing me," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, Ash?" She asked without turning around.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Uh, alright, " she grumbled accusingly.

"Misty can you give me the wrench?" I asked. She stuck her arm out of the'house' and gave me the wrench.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Yeh," she said quickly.

I wrenched in what I needed, or, at least, I tried. I couldn't get it so I started hitting it.

"For Arceus sake, Ash what are you doing?!" Misty screamed. "It's making my ears ring!"

"Sorry," I mumble under my breath.

"Yeah yeah," she said, obviously annoyed. She came out of the miniature house and looked at me.

"Wanna take a break? It's a million degrees out here!" Misty huffed.

'Now's my chance!' I thought and nodded to Misty mindlessly.

"Cool. We can head to the beach on Sea Foam Island. We can even use my Gyrados to get over there quicker!" Misty suggested. She started fingering Gyrados' s pokeball. I gulped.

'Maybe I could convince her to have a 'tickle fight' with me!' I thought.

"S-sure!" I agreed.

We ran to the ocean and Misty released Gurados. She jumped on her pokemon and motioned me over.

"Hang on!" She warned and I grabbed her shoulders.

"You'll fall off holding onto my shoulders. Hold my hips," she ordered. My face flushed red as I placed my hands on her small curves.

"Ok, prepare for, the worst!" She chuckled and Gyrados began swimming like a torpedo.

I pulled myself into Misty. Not because of my crush, so I wouldn't die.

"Haha! I warned you!" She laughed.

Soon we were there and I was glad. I did not enjoy the ride. Sure, I liked being close to Misty, but I HATED BEING THAT CLOSE TO DEATH!

"Awesome! Free beach!" Misty yelped and dove into the water, I took my shirt off and joined her,

Misty started to stare at my chest and I chuckled and winked at her. She blushed then covered it with a glare.

"I'll go grab some water and food for us," she said and walked out if the water.

The water made her shorts sag and made her butt show.

"You are killing me!" I whisper yelled a wee bit to loudly.

"How am I killing you?" She asked and turrned to me.

'Even her damn tube top is sagging!' I thougt.

"Uhhh... just, ya see... sigh... I'm bored!" I mumbled.

"Oh, well I'll be right back!" She gave off a small giggle and continued walking, while I continued to stare at her.

'Damn!' I thought.

...

Misty came back and set down a towel. Sne sat down and put down the food and drinks.

"Towel?" I asked.

"I got three of them for when we need to dry off," she answered and bit into her pizza.

"Alright," I said and sat next to her.

After we ate our pizza and had a few drinks, not alcoholic, we went back in the water.

"Hey Ash, wanna go to the arcade?" Misty asked. I nodded and carried her out of the water.

"Aaaasssh!" She laughed as I continued to carry her.

"What? " I laughed back innocently. She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, but kept running.

"Misty?" I said curiously.

"What?" She laughed back innocently.

"Very. Funny. Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Oh! Well, it's what you wanted, right?" She said knowingly.

"Uhhh," I moaned mindlessly.

"I saw you looking at me, and when you said I was 'killing' you, I knew what you meant, and that's why I wore this outfit today," she explained.

"Oh, well then," I sighed and set her down.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

I knew what I had to do, I quickly lifted her head and kissed her. When I ended the kiss she smiled and we kept waking to the arcade with our fingers intertwined.


	12. Chapter 12 Lure

Ash's p.o.v.

I was sitting and fishing in the spot Misty and I first met. My lure suddenly got dragged underwater. I had a bite. And it was big. I pulled and pulled until I finally pulled it out. Oh jt was something no one wants to deal with. Misty. She was holding a raticate in her arms.

"M-misty? Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" I smirked. She let the raticate go and looked at me.

"Shit. The ONE person I absolutely didn't want to get fished out by! But, thanks, I guess, " she mumbled and stood up. She triped over something.

"Hey, is this my-? Oh my god! It's my lure! You kept it?" She asked in full shock. I blushed.

"Yeah. It reminded me of you when I was traveling, " I answered. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. What I always wanted.

"Misty and Ash, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!" A voice mocked. I looked to see who it was. Brock.

"Shut up Brock," Misty hissed.

"He kept the lure because he loves you, " he didn't. He did, though. He told my secret. My body stiffened around Misty.

"What? Ash? Is that true?" She asked.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. Brock laughed and Misty pulled back. She looked me in the eyes. Her big, ocean blue eyes.

"Thank you, " she said before she quickly kissed me. She broke it as quick as it started. I got a goofy grin and my knees went limp.

"Wow. I really love that lure," I sighed happily.


	13. Chapter 13 Mother

I paced back and forth in the waiting room. Misty, my, teenage wife, was currently giving birth to our twins. I sighed. I have no idea what our school will say. I am waiting for them to ket me the hell in. Misty wanted to be alone with the damn doctors. I growled.

"I'm the father! I should be in that room!"

"Mr. Ketchum? Mysteria is ready for you. And might I say, your twins, are beautiful, " the doctor told me.

I nodded and walked calmly inside. I saw Misty with tears of joy streaking down her perfect face. I smiled when I saw MY little boy, and girl. Dameon, and Hunter.

'I helped create these adorable lifeforms, ' I thought. Misty looked at me and motioned me next to her.

"Mysteria, Ashton, what are the names of these two?" The doctor asked.

"The girl, is Hunter Emerald Ketchum, " Misty smiled.

"And this little guy, is Dameon Colby Ketchum," I sighed. This is the perfect dream.

"Wonderful names! Now, they're perfectly healthy and happy. Assuming happy since they're not crying anymore, " the nurse laughed.

The nurse left and I gradually took Hunter in my arms.

"They're beautiful, Mist," I breathed. Misty nodded her head and kissed me on the cheek.

"And they're happy and healthy, " she agreed.

"And, they're ours," I said happily.

"That is the most intelligent thing you've ever said, " she laughed. I chuckled and sscratched the back of my head.

"Thanks, " I giggled.

"Hey Dameon! I'm your mommy!" She squealed and 'bopped' Dameon's nose. I chuckled.

"What? " she asked defensively.

"I've never seen you be so, mushy," I laughed. She punched me playfully with her free arm.

"I love you, " I said romantically.

"You'd better. I just went through labor with YOUR kids!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah,"


	14. Chapter 14 Name?

I sit down on a park bench and watch the kids play. My name, is Drew Williams. I see a, disoriented girl fumble over to the bench, chasing, an Eeevee? The small Pokèmon jumps into my lap and curls up into a ball of adorable, and brown fluff. The girl runs over to me and places her hands on her hips. Not in anger, in exhaustion. She doubles over and her red bandanna flops off her head. Her light brown hair is frizzy on the top and her pigtails blow in the cold early spring breeze. She looks up at me and her sapphire eyes sparkle like the ocean. Her red top is stained in some areas, and her shorts torn mid thigh. Her white camisole completely rumpled green, and brown. Her sneakers are wet, and her toes have broken through the toes.

"Are you alright?" I ask in concern. She nods.

I can hear her heavy breathing and she's at least four feet away.

I notice small, but deep, scratches in various spots in her face. Her lips and nose are bleeding slightly, and sow are her raw hands. I study her arms and legs: bruised, stained with blood, scratched, and shaking. She's shivering. And what makes it worse, is her beautiful eyes, have tears in them. I look closer and see her whole face is puffy, and have tear stains.

I reach into my pocket and hand her a tissue, and multiple band aids. Then I notice her swaying. She's about to collapse.

I feel her forehead and it's scorching hot. I scan the unfamiliar area.

'Great! I have no fucking idea where I am, and I have this unconscious girl in front of me, and her damn Eevee!' I think. I calm myself down and take in a breath.

I stand, and kneel down next to the girl and check her pulse. The Eevee scurries next to me. Her pulse is dangerously low.

I lift the light girl and I can feel her ribs.

I motion with my head for the Poèmon to follow.

I start walking mindlessly out of distress. My mother, is a nurse. Or, was. She, along with all my family, died in a car crash off a bridge just years ago. My sister, Cheyenne, almost made it, but...

FLASHBACK

I sit in a chair, watching the doctors try to mend my eight year old sisters minor head injury. It was minor, but, she had Stylrel Fever. A disease you get when you spend too much time in the woods, under the sun, or caught the flue, but it isn't treated.

Her small head was boiling hot, and she was sweating. She layed motionless on the table, except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest. I sit and watch hopelessly. My five year old brain couldn't take not having any living descendants. My sister was the only one with a chance to live. Even if it was only a 10% chance. Me, I wished I was in that car when it was forced off the bridge to plummet into the river. I was at a friends.

The doctors check her pulse, and one shouts: "Only a five!"

I didn't know what this meant, but I knew it meant she was dying.

Before I could process everything the quiet beeping becomes a deafening screech and I cover my ears. Doctors and nurses flood into the room and I am forced out.

When they come back out, one removes his mask, and looked me in the eye.

"Cheyenne, is dead. I'm sorry, Mr. Williams,"

I just stared at the man for a while. Unable to understand what I'd just been told. My heart began to race and my anger rises at light speed.

"What?!" I hissed. The man stumbled back and looked startled.

"I'm sorry! We did everything we could. Who would you like me to call?"

"No one. My friend lives down the road,"

"Mr. Williams, I'm afraid I cannot allow-" and I was gone.

I left the hospital and sprinted down the road, dodging cars, and ran into the woods. I kept running until I made it to my spot. A cavern near a waterfall. A paradise, and I began to cry my eyes put.

END FLASHBACK

The girl in my arms, has Styrel Fever.

...

I begin to run with the girl in my arms, and Eevee on my heels.

"Stay alive," I whisper.

She is already drenched in sweat. She is definitely on deaths door.

I spot the hospital and rush in. A Nurse Joy comes out and immediately knows what's wrong with the girl. She ttakes her from me.

"Any background information?" She asks.

"No. She was chasing her Eevee that jumped into my lap in the park. I instantly knew what was wrong and brought here. I don't even know her name," I tell her. She nods, but has disappointment written all over her face.

I follow her but she she stops, but doesn't turn.

"Stay here. I get distracted, " I nod, even though she can't see me.

She walks through the big white door, and I am left in the waiting room.

...

About three hours later, Nurse Joy comes back out with a smile.

"She'll be fine. Shes lucky to have run into you before passing out. You can go see her, she's awake. But, she can't leave for another hour or so, " I nod and my lips form a relieved grin.

'Why do I even care?' I ask myself.

I walk slowly through the doors and see the girl with the red bandanna and her beautiful sapphire orbs, looking back at me.

'THAT'S why,' I think again.

"So, you alright, kid?"

"Y-yes," she muffles. I smile at her.

"So. What up with the Eevee?"

"Max,"

"Who?" I instantly get jealous of this 'Max' fellow.

"My little brother. He wanted me to catch him an Eevee. I went to search for one three, four, five? Six days ago, and got lost. Then, I find one and chase it. It bursts out of the woods and into the park. My body ached and begged me to lie down. But, I knew if I relaxed, I would die. And, I would've, if you didn't save me, " I only care about the brother, and six days part.

"Well,"

"What?"

"Oh, uh," I suppress a blush and the girl smirks.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" I hiss. She laughs.

"Styrel Fever goes by fast when treated,"

"I know! My sister died of it!" I spat at her. She looks taken aback, but retorts.

"Well!" I know iI've offended her, so, I need to compliment her.

"You have beautiful eyes,"

"Oh, uh, really? " this time she blushes, and I smirk.

"Yeah,"

"Well, so do you, "

"Thanks,"

An awkward silence enduces, when I get an insane idea.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Really?!" She asks in excitement.

"Yes, "

"Yes!"

'Thank Arceus,' I think.

I lean in for a kiss and she pulls me in. Then, I remember a crucial detail in a relationship.

"Hey, what's your name?"


	15. Chapter 15 Opposites Attract

Misty and I are walking on a path along the river Misty fished me out of. We're having a picnic there. Misty knows the place like the back of her hand, so, she's leading us to a spot to see the sunset. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, tonight, but, if things keep going like they have, I'll have to wait.

So far, Misty and I have been attacked by Beedrill, falllen in the river, tumbled down a hill, pecked by Sperrow, chased by a Radicate, passed out do to Butterfree's Sleep Powder, and shocked by a wild Pichu.

We're FINALLY dry from the river- DAMN! It's friggen pouring now!

"Aaaaasssssshhhh!" She wines.

"Mmmiiiisssstttyyyyy!" I mimic.

"Shut up, "

"No,"

She shoves me down the small grassy hill, but, I grab her ankle and she goes diwn with me.

"Ash!" She laughs.

"Yes?" I ask innocently. She rolls her eyes slightly.

I stand and help up the red headed she-devil. I see her shiver through the rain.

"Mist, you cold?"

"N-n-n-o," she stutters through clenched teeth. Her teeth are clenched out of the frigid air.

I remove my jacket leaving just my black undershirt and put it over her shivering shoulders. She looks at me and shakes her head no. She removes my jacket and hands it back to me.

"C'mon Mist! Just wear it!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Misty,"

"NO,"

"F'r me?"

"NO!"

"Fine. Then we're heading back," I turn and start back towards town.

"No. There's a cave not to far ahead, "

"Ok. Then we'll use the blankets I brought,"

"Good,"

...

We sit in the cave with our flannel blankets. Misty rests against the wall opposite of me.

"You alright, Mist?"

"Yes,"

"Well I'm not, "

"Why?"

"Because of my uh, friend, "

"Explain,"

"My friends name is erm, Matsy. And, she, uh, he! He, won't tell anyone his feelings, ever, no matter how much he's in pain. I can't stand it. We fight about it a lot. He gets, violent, and often hits me with a, ehhh, hammer. And Mi, Matsy, always is confident, strong, but thinks being strong includes keeping in physical pain, and mental pain. Therefore, when he, she, he, is upset, I get upset, "

"Oh, and this, Matsy, does he, happen to be, in front of you?" She asks and raises her eyebrows.

"Maybe, Matsy,"

"Mmmmmm,"

"Matsy. Why are you the opposite of me?"

"Um, I don't know. I just, am,"

"Fiery, stubborn, cute, smart, funny, adorable, sweet. Opposites completely, "

"Stubborn?! Adorable and cute, huh?" I blush.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda like the whole opposites attract thing," She blushes.

"Yeah. It's, adorable and cute," she agrees.

"Like you,"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"When did this happen? Not that I don't like it,"

"Uh, I'm not sure when, or how, this happened but, I'm glad it did,"

"Matsy,"

"Yes, Ashty,"

"First, will you go out with me, and second, Ashty, for real?"

"Opposites attract so, uh, nickname?"

"Not gonna work for me,"

"Fine,"

"Hahahahaha,"


	16. Chapter 16 Opposites Attract

Misty and I are walking on a path along the river Misty fished me out of. We're having a picnic there. Misty knows the place like the back of her hand, so, she's leading us to a spot to see the sunset. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, tonight, but, if things keep going like they have, I'll have to wait.

So far, Misty and I have been attacked by Beedrill, falllen in the river, tumbled down a hill, pecked by Sperrow, chased by a Radicate, passed out do to Butterfree's Sleep Powder, and shocked by a wild Pichu.

We're FINALLY dry from the river- DAMN! It's friggen pouring now!

"Aaaaasssssshhhh!" She wines.

"Mmmiiiisssstttyyyyy!" I mimic.

"Shut up, "

"No,"

She shoves me down the small grassy hill, but, I grab her ankle and she goes diwn with me.

"Ash!" She laughs.

"Yes?" I ask innocently. She rolls her eyes slightly.

I stand and help up the red headed she-devil. I see her shiver through the rain.

"Mist, you cold?"

"N-n-n-o," she stutters through clenched teeth. Her teeth are clenched out of the frigid air.

I remove my jacket leaving just my black undershirt and put it over her shivering shoulders. She looks at me and shakes her head no. She removes my jacket and hands it back to me.

"C'mon Mist! Just wear it!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Misty,"

"NO,"

"F'r me?"

"NO!"

"Fine. Then we're heading back," I turn and start back towards town.

"No. There's a cave not to far ahead, "

"Ok. Then we'll use the blankets I brought,"

"Good,"

...

We sit in the cave with our flannel blankets. Misty rests against the wall opposite of me.

"You alright, Mist?"

"Yes,"

"Well I'm not, "

"Why?"

"Because of my uh, friend, "

"Explain,"

"My friends name is erm, Matsy. And, she, uh, he! He, won't tell anyone his feelings, ever, no matter how much he's in pain. I can't stand it. We fight about it a lot. He gets, violent, and often hits me with a, ehhh, hammer. And Mi, Matsy, always is confident, strong, but thinks being strong includes keeping in physical pain, and mental pain. Therefore, when he, she, he, is upset, I get upset, "

"Oh, and this, Matsy, does he, happen to be, in front of you?" She asks and raises her eyebrows.

"Maybe, Matsy,"

"Mmmmmm,"

"Matsy. Why are you the opposite of me?"

"Um, I don't know. I just, am,"

"Fiery, stubborn, cute, smart, funny, adorable, sweet. Opposites completely, "

"Stubborn?! Adorable and cute, huh?" I blush.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda like the whole opposites attract thing," She blushes.

"Yeah. It's, adorable and cute," she agrees.

"Like you,"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"When did this happen? Not that I don't like it,"

"Uh, I'm not sure when, or how, this happened but, I'm glad it did,"

"Matsy,"

"Yes, Ashty,"

"First, will you go out with me, and second, Ashty, for real?"

"Opposites attract so, uh, nickname?"

"Not gonna work for me,"

"Fine,"

"Hahahahaha,"

"We really are exact opposites, " she says. I laugh.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't have it any other way, "


End file.
